Doppelganger
by PlainDifferent
Summary: What if someone like you appeared? Looked like you? Talked like you? Yet they were so different, but they were the exact same person. This is the dilemna, I, Gaz, am faced with.


Have you ever wished for a twin? Or someone who understood you? Did you pray on that silvery shooting star that one day, someone like you would come and talk to you and hang out with you?  
Well, I did. And that star screwed my wish up.  
I'm going to start from the very beginning. May I continue?

It's a shivering December morning, and I'm standing at the bus stop with my lame brother, Dib. I'm actually playing the LATEST Game Slave 3. It's the best thing in the world, really. 3D graphics, and my favorite games are all downloaded on to there. No need to carry along 3000 games!  
I'm trying to defeat the last vampire piggy when my ignorant, annoying, stupid brother interrupts my progress. "So Gaz, have you thought of the college you're going to yet?" He pokes his giant head in front of my GS3, and I die. –Sorry, LOSER- appears on the screen and I shake from anger. "Dib. You just interrupted my game."  
"So have you?" He completely ignores the fact that his ginormous head has intruded on the last level of my very important game.  
"Dib, I'm in 9th grade. I don't need to think about COLLEGES. I need to think how I'll torture you when we get HOME, since you DISRUPTED MY GAME!" I push his stick thin body into the freezing snow, and he screams like a bloody pig. The bus finally appears, and Dib gets up and sprints onto the bus, landing himself in the first seat. I sigh and shuffle on, and mumble a hello to Helen, our cheery bus driver. I slide into the opposite seat, and restart my game.  
**First Hour: Algebra**  
I stumble into Algebra, almost too tired to notice that we have NEW SEATS. And a NEW TEACHER.  
"Hi, my name is Miss Ryder, and I'm your very new Algebra teacher!" She jumps around like a hopping, happy bunny. I make my best attempt to scowl and mumble something about new seats.  
"Alright! I arranged name tags on each of your seats! If you need help, please come up to my desk and ask!" Her smile literally fills half of her face, and the apple on her desk is obviously fake. I restrain myself from punching her annoying face. Miss Ryder is wearing a snow white mid-thigh skirt, a fluffy dressy blood red dress v neck, and black stilettos. I hate her already.  
"Turn to page 482, Chapter 12. The lesson is on the board!"  
I ignore my other classmates. Most are too stupid to even talk to. I could have been in a much more advanced class, but I like work being easy. I'll get some problems wrong now and then to insure my position in this class.  
I shove my binder under the desk that I was assigned to and start working on some weird equation. After 5 silent minutes I finally glance around to notice a cheerleader named Tiffany by me, and Blake.  
Holy crap. Blake.  
I'm not a sucker for romance or anything, but I've had a major crush on Blake since the 7th grade. He's respectful and actually thinks about something else besides partying and sex. Unlike some guys, such as Ricky in front of me.  
Imagine the darkest shade of black, yet has a blue tint. That's his hair color. Sparkly crystal blue eyes that are usually closed, and are only open when necessary. He's one of the borderline goths, the ones that hang out at the local park and sometimes smoke. I don't think he smokes though. The only real conversation I've had with him is when the cheerleaders were recruiting new demonic followers.

Tiffany- Come sign up for being the most amazingist thing ever! Be a cheerleader! EVERYONE will love you, and you'll be popular!  
-Hundreds of people migrate to the small, granite table, leaving only a few girls and most of the guys. I manage to be sitting right next to the table Blake is sitting, he is on the right side of his table and I am on the left of mine-  
Me: Holy firetruck.  
Blake: Are you going to sign up?  
-I laugh-  
Me: Hahahaha. Cheerleading is the second dumbest thing there is in school.  
Blake: What's the first?  
Me: The cafeteria food.  
-Blake laughs, and then my brother returns from the bathroom-  
Dib: Check out Tess's ass.  
Me: DIB!  
Dib: Did I just say that out loud?

Anyways, Miss Ryder passes out papers, and Ricky pretends to act as if I'm not sitting behind him. I muster up courage and lean over to my right.  
"Hey, do you have an extra?" I whisper to Blake. He turns around and smiles.  
"Uh yeah, here you go." Our fingers meet and I almost let out a squeal. Thank Glob I didn't. His face turns ashen red, and I'm sure mine does too.  
"Thanks." I whisper back, and he shyly smiles at me.  
I manage to finish the 3 page packet in 20 minutes and walk to the next class, Biology.  
I sigh as it seems also our science teacher was replaced, by another young adult. This time, a man.  
"Hello class! I am Mr. Dutrio, and I will be replacing Mrs. Kurnto. I am a 24 year old man, and this is my very first class ever!"  
I sigh and shake my head. More new seats.  
"Gaz Membrane, you will be sitting by Zim."  
WHAT? Is this teacher retarded? It's bad enough I already have a class with him (he failed this class last year) but now I have to sit him!  
This means I will probably fail every assignment this semester, thanks to his constant bugging.  
"DIB SISTER! We meet again." He does this alien frown thing, and he looks stupid.  
"My name is Gaz. G-A-Z."  
"Whatever, smelly human." He snarls this, and I squint at him. Wait, am I really smelly? I do this casual yawning motion and sniff my armpits secretly. Nope, I smell fine.  
Our new teacher hands us a 5 pound book and tells us to complete a 5 page assignment in our 1 hour. It has to be all done or we fail.  
This is going to be a long day.


End file.
